It's What I Wished For
by ThePearlshippingMiester
Summary: When Dawn wishes for something very special to her, she's taken on an amazing adventure! Will she get what she wished for? Or will someone get it before her?((Yes, I have drawn the photo xD The beginning of the story doesn't belong to me, but the end does!))


**Hai guys! I'm surprised I'm writing this before writing my English project. Heehee :3 Yes, I know, another new fic -.- I just needed to make this idea into a Pearlshipping story! Alright, so I'm going to tell you now; this idea isn't entirely mine. The beginning of the story belongs to someone on deviantart… They made a Pokeshipping story with this idea. Only it was a comic…whatever. But the middle-to-end parts are all mine. If they happen to be how the deviantart user makes his/hers, then whoops. But I didn't finish reading his/her comic. The Pokeshipping sickened me. *sorrynotsorry***

* * *

"And the winner is…DAWN!" The MC shouted out of her microphone excitedly, and the crowds in the stadium clapped and cheered. Another contest win for Dawn. Right before the other. And then the one before that. The contests she participated in were getting towards the point where Dawn could make near always true predictions about her opponents, and their moves. Of course it was no help that her best friend Ash wasn't there to see her doing so perfectly.

Dawn stood up, and hugged her Pokémon, congratulating them on a job well done. Her life couldn't be more perfect, right? The Grand Festival was in a few days, so she could compete and win, right? Dawn tried to convince herself that this was all true, but it wasn't. In fact, Dawn was joining in on other activities, as well as coordinating. She joined a drama association, and to put it at worst, she was an okay actress. Dawn could pull off any role, and sing any song she was assigned, all with perfect grace and talent. She'd even been cast in a few films, and TV shows, with the guest appearance as _'Noel'_ in '_Good Luck Chimchar'_**(1)**, '_Scientist_ _Delphine Bonaparte'_ in '_Pokémon: The Return Of Genecect'_ and _'Pokemon:Genecect's Revival', _and _'Princess Annalisa'_ in _'Arceus's Revenge:Damos And The Princess Of Light'._**(2) **Contests weren't getting boring for her. No, it was the fact that new challenges hadn't been appearing for her.

Dawn walked up to a podium with Mr. Contesta, and the other judges, receiving a gorgeous aqua and white ribbon, with two red jewels up near the top.

"Congratulations on your 5th ribbon Dawn; you now have access to participate in the Hoenn Grand Festival!" announced. Everyone applauded and cheered; Dawn had already won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and had already taken a trophy home from the Pokémon Musical in Unova, not to mention appearing as one of Elesa's models for her fashion show. The people who watched her usually identified her as the "contest princess". Such was appropriate, considering her mother was the "contest queen". Dawn took the ribbon, and headed home.

* * *

As Dawn walked into her apartment, she saw her cute little penguin Pokémon staring up at her with big blue begging eyes.

"Pip? Piplup…?" The prideful Pokémon wanted Dawn to make some poffins for him.

"I'm sorry Piplup, no poffins today." She replied. "I'm just too tired." This wasn't entirely false, she was tired. The rounds for today were rather difficult, what with the opposing team having a type advantage.

Dawn walked off to her computer, and sat down, staring at the screen. She started up the computer, and logged on to a Minecraft server. The presses would freak out if they knew Dawn was a gamer. She had to put on quite a façade to fool them. But in reality, away from all the publicity, she _loved_ video games. They just had this effect, which took all her stress away. They were fun. After clicking on the screen multiple times, cursing at it for not connecting quicker, she found herself on an unknown server. She spotted many people there, all crowding around one spot. Everyone there wouldn't know it was Dawn, simply because of her username. _TheWarriorInNoir._ No one would expect a glamorous princess to have such an awesome nickname. They'd probably expect her username to be _ILoveContestsForever_, or _PrincessOfTheDawn._ But as she inched closer to the virtual crowd, she spotted a name that caught her attention. '_AshTheElectricMaster'_. Was it really him?

Dawn typed away in the chat box, asking if he had traveled through all the regions, fought near all of the gym leaders, etc. etc. However the answers to both of these questions were 'no'. Rats. She was sure that was him! '_Well, I guess it IS a cool nickname…'_ She thought. Oh well. She needed to explore the Nether anyways, maybe find a few zombie pigmen, and collect some glowstone.

Dawn plopped on her bed after the long Minecraft session. She was in her PJ's, a soft pink track suit, with yellow trimmings up along the sides. Her hair was in a heap, but she could care less about that now. It was about 12:30 AM, and all she wanted now was some wonderful sleep, although, that would prove to be hard. A meteor shower was happening outside, and many people were 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the sight. "Ugh…" She moaned. This was going to be a very long night. Dawn started to tear up. She let a single tear make its way down to her chin. "I bet Ash would be comforting me right now…" She sighed, and let another tear fall. "I just wish I could be with him again…" At that moment, a sparkling meteor fell. And then everything went black.

* * *

The sun was beating down on Dawn. It almost felt as if she was outside, but she couldn't be outside, right? She definitely went to bed last night, no late night walks or anything; she just went to bed after playing some video games. So why was the sun hitting her so hard? "Urghh…" She moaned. She stood up, and found herself in the grass, by a green sign. Dawn looked up at the sign and began to panic. '_VIRIDIAN CITY!?'_ She thought. However the only words that came out of her mouth, were "Pika Pika!". '_WHAT THE HELL?!' _She thought. She raised her arms in front of her, and studied them. They were yellow, and had little nubby fingers on the ends. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Well at least she could still scream.

She paced around, letting the occasional tear fall. '_Oh gosh, what if I'm like this forever! I don't want to be a Pikachu!'_ She kept on pacing for a few more minutes, and came face to face with a small Wurmple. "PIKAAAAAAAH!" She yelled. She ran away at sonic speed, leaving the little worm confused. As she was running, she saw a puddle on the street she walking near. She looked at herself; still beautiful even as a Pikachu. Her gorgeous ocean eyes were still there, and she still had her little purple beaded bracelet on her "hand". Her yellow barrettes still remained present, adding frame to her face. Nothing much had changed, other than her hair. It was now lemon yellow, and was in a mess of spikes atop her head. As for the psychological changes, she now could understand both people and Pokémon. She guessed that was an upside to being a Pikachu.

"Hey?" She heard a voice come from behind a nearby bush.

"W-who's there?" She stammered. She knew she had to be talking to a Pokémon; otherwise she wouldn't have understood it so clearly. Another downside, she could understand humans, but their speech came through muffled, and quiet. It was hard to understand them, yes, but she could manage. Dawn was brought out of her thoughts by a small Pikachu coming out from the bushes, clutching a bottle of ketchup.

"P-Pikachu?" She stammered.

"Hey…You remind me of…No way!" He replied.

"You're Ash's Pikachu!" Dawn said. He had to be.

"Dawn! It really is you! How'd you end up like…this?" Pikachu gestured to her newfound form, and frowned.

"I….I…" Dawn stuttered. She sniffled a few times, and then broke down crying. She didn't know where she was; let alone why she was a Pikachu! Pikachu hugged her, and tried to comfort her. At that moment, a figure walked out from behind the bushes.

"Hey Pikachu, who's your new friend?" It was him.

_Ash._

* * *

**Mwahaha, cliffhanger! Ok, so I'm trying to make my stories a bit longer, so hopefully this wasn't too short! Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! I don't have a definite amount of chapters yet, maybe around 5-7? We'll see. Ok, that's all! The next thing I'm updating is going to be R2, so look forward to that! Bye!**

**(1): Heh, see what I did there? Good Luck 'Cimchar'? BWAHAHAHAH! *has a pun stroke***

**(2): I tried to make it sound as Pokémon-ish as I could xD Feel free to take the titles for you own stories, but please credit me!**


End file.
